


Incomplete

by ylstacy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylstacy/pseuds/ylstacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

Why should I expect better

When I don’t demand it

You took the lights from my eyes because I let you.

I gave you part of me 

I got nothing in return

It’s my fault.


End file.
